


In Your Head

by girlseekingghost



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Past, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlseekingghost/pseuds/girlseekingghost
Summary: Eddie has been hooking up with a telepath on and off, but it's starting to feel like more than that.





	1. Delivery Estimate: 30 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in a long, long time. Quizilla, anyone? 
> 
> But I saw Venom and I had an incredibly fluffy, sexy dream that night and had to get it out of my head. So, here we are. Enjoy.
> 
> Brief mention of intended sexual assault.

We had been seeing each other on and off for a few months. It wasn't anything serious, or at least that's what I thought until I saw him looking up at me like... that.

I suggested pizza, even though it was early in the morning. Sometimes, I liked to indulge the human trash can that occasionally rocked my world and even less occasionally asked me to stay over. I never stayed unless he asked. I knew he had other hang ups. Annie. He still loved her. The entire life he had been building had flipped upside down in less than a year.

And there was the alien symbiote occupying his body. 

**We like pizza.**

I was aware. I could also hear him. Venom.

I'm a telepath. 

Eddie came into the restaurant I worked at pretty often. The food was alright. It paid the bills. I couldn't get money the way I used to and ex-felons had slim pickings when it came to... everything. Jobs. Apartments. But I was making the most of it. 

I heard Venom asking for something a little more... alive. Not asking so much as pestering and demanding. Eddie did a pretty good job keeping his cool. He ordered enough food for three people. I snuck Venom some raw meat. Set it on the floor, slid it under the table. Eddie looked at me like I was the insane one. Wink. 

He came to the restaurant more often after that. I told him what I was. No point in hiding it. He was... interested. So was Venom. Perhaps it was nice for the alien to have someone else to talk to besides Eddie. Not that there was anything wrong with Eddie. He was rugged, handsome, witty, and oddly polite for being the host of a man-eating alien. 

I found out the part about the man-eating the hard way. All that about felons having a rough time? Well, I was in a bit of a hard situation at work. My boss wasn't wrong when he said no one else would hire me, but that didn't mean he owned me, as much as he tried. It was pretty subtle at first, but he was a drinker. He cornered me after work behind the restaurant. I left through the back like usual to walk home and he was there waiting. His thoughts were... unpleasant.

What's it called again? Serendipity? Eddie had decided to come and meet me after work, too. He made that the night he was going to ask if I wanted to go out for some drinks, talk a bit. Freak to freak, maybe. But he saw my boss pinning me to the wall and hulked out. Venom ate the guy. 

It got a little weird after that. See, the boss nearly broke my wrist twisting the pepper spray out of it and almost broke my nose trying to knock my teeth out when I spit in his face. Venom... transferred hosts and healed me. Then, he... uh, transferred back by slightly different means. 

**Kiss him.**

We found out that night that, between me being a telepath and Venom literally knowing Eddie's body inside out that Eddie was in for it. He felt good and that made Venom feel good. The return on that was... well, I'd heard thoughts in the heads of local manga nerds less weird than what they did to me. It was fucking wild. And incredible. 

We'd scratch the itch every once in a while after that. Why not? It was all in good fun. Both freaks. Both single. Him, not by choice. Me, mostly because it was really, really hard to date someone when you could hear all of their thoughts. It was different with Eddie and Venom. I liked hanging out with them. And, as aforementioned, the sex was very good.

So that's how I ended up straddling Eddie on the couch one morning, trying to order a breakfast pizza on my cellphone behind his shoulders. I'd barely even navigated to the website when I felt his hand slide up my inner thigh and under the elastic of my underwear. There were no pants in the way. I'd thrown on one of his t-shirts over top of hardly anything at all. 

His thoughts, his intentions, and my memories of the previous night had me panting a bit already. 

"Let me think, Eddie. Oh-"

His finger slid over my opening, up to my clit, where he rubbed in a gentle circle. I clamped down on the inside of my cheek and decided to push through it. 

In my defense, I actually made it all the way to the screen where I had to enter the address before I really faltered. His fingers had slid inside and he was curling the tips into the front wall.

"Your address is the, uh... 3201, right?"

"Why?" He asked slyly. "Having trouble remembering?"

That's when I looked down at him and saw him looking up at me like that. He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary, some blissful adoration on his face and if I wasn't already flushed with heat, I would have blushed furiously. That smile. I'd never seen anything quite like it. 

"Do you want pizza or not?"

**Yes. But this entertains us.**

I rolled my eyes, but he hit that spot just right and I rocked back into his fingers with a groan. "Doesn't matter. I have auto fill." It wasn't the first pizza I had ordered to be delivered here.

Delete it. Type it in manually. We like to watch you lose concentration. 

An embarrassingly pathetic sound left my throat. I ordered the damn pizza, tossed my phone aside and hooked my arms around Eddie's neck. He still had that stupid look on his stupid face and I kissed it fiercely to wipe it clean. 

"Too late," I breathed. "Ordered." Another kiss. "Veggies only." Kiss. "Whole wheat." Another. "Flatbread."

**_What?!_ **

The symbiote sputtered on. I smiled widely. Eddie did, too. I liked to tease. It was nice to get a rise out of the "parasite" every once and awhile. 

**You are joking, he realized.**

"Estimated delivery time?" Eddie asked knowingly. 

"We've got thirty minutes." The finger withdrew just enough to go back with a second and pressed hard. A moan left me and I buried my face in his neck. The warm flesh there was heaven under my lips as I kissed up to his ear and mindlessly nibbled on it as he continued to press and grind. 

The ear was always sensitive. I didn't know if it was his thoughts, his actual sound, or Venom, but there was a purr. Maybe it was me. His legs spread a bit and I took my chance, sliding one knee in between his legs instead of straddling and pressed into him. He started to grind against it which made him press harder inside me. My sounds got a little more desperate, higher pitched and more frequent until-

He flipped me onto my back. "Hey!" I protested through laughter. He smiled. 

"Thirty minutes, huh? That's plenty of time," Eddie purred. He'd moved down to start kissing my inner thigh. 

I hummed my content, closing my eyes. "Really? I was thinking the opposite. Hmm, only thirty minutes to keep you on edge? Doesn't seem like enough. Does that seem like enough to you, Ven-ah!" Eddie had applied more pressure, a contemplative, but playfully discontent sound. As if he _didn't_ like that idea. I knew he did. Venom did, too. I could hear his dark chuckle.

**Thirty minutes, minus however long it takes for you, _Lee._** Venom always draws out my nickname, Lee. Even my full name, Raleigh, sounds so strange coming from him. 

"Well let me just help with that," I say knowingly, sliding a hand down my stomach to play with myself while his fingers are still inside me. Just like that, two dark tendrils lashed out and pinned my hands over my head. My breath quickens. more are snaking up my stomach, under the t-shirt to wrap around and flick across my nipples. They're still sensitive. The pressure is perfect. I whimper. More... _something_ joins his fingers, making me feel filled, pressing more against that magical spot. It's intense, but then they manage to pull back the hood and a tongue-I'll be entirely honest, I'm not sure whose, my eyes rolled back and shut-circles it, pressing and rubbing expertly and it gets even more so. 

I writhe, but everything follows my body perfectly. I'm shot up right to the edge, purely because of the expertise with which the treatment is delivered. My legs shake, but Eddie wraps a hand around one thigh. It's reassuring and beautiful. I'm not sure how long I'm there before I tip over completely. I feel like I lost about a solid ten seconds, though the pleasure shakes through me for a bit longer than that. I breathe for a few seconds, make a couple of mildly pleading sounds before I remember I can talk. 

"Kiss me," I ask. He was already almost there. My hands are released and I shove my fingers into his hair, kissing desperately for several moments while I recover. Pure passion. Thanks. when I pull away and meet his eyes, he knows what's coming next. 

I push him back, nice and slow, until I am over him. I start to kiss my way down his body, capturing swathes of skin the same way I do when I'm trying to catch and hold his lips until I reach his hard length. Venom was already there, apparently stimulating him while he worked on me. I can tell by the way Eddie's already more than halfway gone, but we never make it that easy for him. Eddie can feel when he's ready to come, I can tell by his thoughts, and so we know just when to speed up and just when to slow down. I take him into my mouth. Venom works his tendrils around his balls and takes his sweet, agonizing time finding his prostate. I've never been with a man who gives himself over so fully. 

Eddie is past the point of coherent thought by the time twenty five minutes passes and someone knocks on the door. I slide my mouth off of him with a nearly audible pop and that same satisfied smile he was giving me earlier. 

"Be right back," I tell him, giving his hip a little pat. I run a finger up his shaft and his whole body twitches. Poor thing. So sensitive. I grin wider. 

My purse is on the counter and I grab tip money out of it. Unabashedly, I answer the door in nothing but the long t-shirt. "Keep the change," I inform the delivery person, and there's not much time given for conversation. I wouldn't leave Eddie like that for small talk with the delivery guy. I set the pizzas down on the counter and then walk back over to him. 

"Time to eat." My voice is low, soft, and promising as I push my underwear aside and slid down onto him. Now, it's time. It doesn't take long to ride him to his climax. I kiss him until he literally can't even muster the thought to move his lips against mine and then I kiss his neck and stroke his hair while he comes down from it.

The moments of intimacy after something like that are always of a different caliber than anything I have ever experienced. We stare at each other for a couple seconds, like we're both memorizing something. I give his lips another soft kiss and then climb off of him. I squeeze into the space between him and the couch, laying my head on his chest and wrapping a leg over his. Venom reaches out like one of those splat hands I used to get from the 25 cent machine and sets the boxes on the coffee table in front of us, but we don't reach for it yet. We might just settle in for a little bit more sleep. 

**Eddie. We are hungry.**

"Should have thought of that before," Eddie grumbled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, relaxing back into a throw pillow. Before, presumably, edging him for that long and tiring him out. I wasn't in a hurry. I smiled. I listened to them bicker for a few seconds before Eddie eventually caved and turned on the TV, sitting up to eat. I did, too, thinking I might just enjoy this morning with them for as long as I can before work.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has been getting nothing but radio silence from Raleigh for a couple of days, so the investigative journalist decides to... well, investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter really flowed in first person, but I think I'll be writing in third from here on out. 
> 
> My goal is to build some intrigue and conflict so that there is hella action in between all of the shameless porn. Which, coincidentally, this chapter contains none of. Whoops. Next chapter, I promise.

Eddie wasn't clingy, per se. 

He had been known to walk past Anne's on occasion. Nothing major. She was still with Dan. No surprise there. Eddie kind of hated himself for it, but he thought the guy was actually pretty nice. Boring, but nice. He wondered if the sex was even half as good as it was when they were together. He highly doubted it. He and Anne had good chemistry. 

So did Eddie and Raleigh. He was a little bit confused by the little ghost act she was pulling. They'd had some phenomenal sex, a nice sleep over, more sex, good pizza... He wasn't sure why she hadn't been answering his calls or texts. He thought that it might not be so strange if he and Venom went to eat at the restaurant, see if she was there. 

**You know she is. You know her schedule. Stalker.**

"Shut up," Eddie muttered. The person he'd been walking past gave a strange look. He held up a hand and apologized. "Sorry." Once out of ear shot, he repeated himself. "Shut up. You're hungry, aren't you?"

**... Yes.**

"So why are you complaining?"

**Because you're making us look like a pussy.**

Eddie rolled his eyes, but they were already to the door. He looked around, a little nervous. It always was just a little bit awkward, this part--seeing someone who maybe didn't want to see you--but she was nowhere in sight. He asked the hostess. 

"Is, uh, Raleigh here?"

He received his second weird look of the night. He was pretty used to them by now, given that he talked to himself constantly. He described her. "Uh, about... this tall," he held his hand up pretty close to the top of his own head. She was only a couple inches shorter than he was. "Dark hair." He made a line just under his shoulder to indicate how long it was. 

"Leah?" the hostess asked. Eddie was confused. "Kind of pale? Blue eyes?"

That sounded like her. "Yeah... Leah," he said, unsure. 

The hostess shrugged. "I don't know. She's been a no-show last couple of days. Want me to seat you?"

**Yes**. 

"No, that's alright. Thanks." 

**Eddie! We are hungry!**

"No," he said, turning away and lowering his voice. "We are going to her apartment." 

 

She didn't have him over very often. Her place was worse than his. It was a studio. It was small and shitty and her landlord kept way too close of an eye on her. Whenever Eddie did come back with her, the guy would be outside, eyeing the two of them. As if on cue, the door creaked open. 

"Tough luck," he said. He had a thick accent, Romanian. His belly was as round as the top of his bald head. "Your girlfriend? She has other men." Eddie's brows wrinkled. Other men? It wasn't like they'd said they were exclusive, but plural? Didn't exactly seem like her. "Two at a time, even. I've seen four or five different men. She hasn't left the apartment." That was... even weirder. "Crazy weekend, huh?" The landlord raised a knowing brow, but he shook his head and muttered. "Slut." 

Venom growled.  **Hungry.**

Eddie held him back, eyes lingering on him for awhile longer, but he ultimately decided to go and check this thing out. He went up to the fourth floor, made his way to the end of the hall, and knocked on her door. 

Voices hissed inside. He heard a quiet, feminine voice answer, but couldn't make out the words. Footsteps approached the door and then stood there. "Get lost," the male voice said. 

Eddie looked at the door, mildly perturbed, and knocked again. "Lee?"

The door opened, but the chain kept the opening small. "She ain't here. Get lost," he said again. So who had Eddie heard then? 

**Hungry,** Venom growled again. Eddie wrestled with himself for a moment. There was no way to really tell if she was in trouble. Then again, Eddie's gut had always gotten him pretty far in life, in his career, and right now it was telling him that there was something wrong. 

Black webs shot out, grabbed the guy, and pulled him hard and fast into the door, knocking him out. Then, they reached around and unhooked the chain. Eddie pushed the door open casually, taking in the scene. Lee sat on the couch, her hands pressed together in between her knees. Tense. Nervous. There was a gun on her, so that made sense. 

**Bad guy,** the symbiote said confidently. He was getting pretty proud of himself, being able to tell the difference. Eddie nodded. 

"Yep. Bad guy." 

And that was that. Eddie changed. The man freaked out, obviously more concerned with defending himself than he was with keeping a gun trained on the girl. Bullets, of course, did nothing. He was chow in three seconds flat. The change back was a lot smoother now, too, and Eddie did it on the way to kneeling down in front of Lee. 

"Are you alright? What happened? Who the hell were those guys?" Eddie was concerned, looking her over. One of her cheeks looked redder than the other. Lee gazed down at him, but her mouth stayed closed. She didn't even know where to begin. She shook her head and stood up, going over to her closet and grabbing a bag to start stuffing with clothes. "Hey, Lee, come on, what's going on?"

"Can we just... not? Thank you. Thank you for... that, but I can't really- I don't  _want_ to-"

"Lee, if you're in trouble, we can help you," Eddie cut her off, because she wasn't really finishing her sentences anyway. She was flustered, panicked, and he was pretty sure she should just sit down for a second, but if she wasn't going to do that, he went and stood beside her. 

"I don't want you to help."

"Why the hell not?"

"This is my mess, I knew this would happen eventually and it happened, so I'm just gonna go, alright? I'll leave town." 

"Stay with us," Eddie said. Venom, still satisfied from his meal, made a sound of agreement. 

"No. I'm _not_ staying with you. What is this, even? Just a hook up. You're still in love with your ex, I'm-" she gestured to the still unconscious man by the door. "-not exactly...  _whatever._ I want to get the hell out of here. Let's not force anything, alright? I will be fine on my own." 

Eddie crossed his arms, giving her a look.  _Really?_ He knew what she was doing without being able to read minds. It was a thinly veiled attempt to push him away so he'd take back his offer. "Yeah? And where're you gonna go?" 

"I don't know yet, I'll-"

"Where're you gonna sleep?"

"A hotel!"

"You got money for that? Of course, you do. Even though you missed the last couple days of work, I'm sure you're _fine_ -" His voice had a sarcastic edge to it, knowing, pushy, like he did when he was trying to get an answer out of someone he knew was lying. Raleigh sniffed back tears as she shut the drawer she'd been pulling some items out of and Eddie froze. 

**You made her cry. You dick.**

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Hey, Lee, I'm sorry, I was just- Come here, I'm sorry." He stepped closer to her and she didn't step away. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders but brought a hand up to the side of her head so she could rest it down on his shoulder, cut loose more tears there. She didn't need him pushing right now. She'd missed work the last couple of days, that probably meant she'd been under watch by these guys, whoever they were, for whatever reason. He wanted to know, but pushing her like she was one of his stories wasn't going to help anything. "Come on. Come back to my place. You can stay the night. I'll help you figure something out from there, alright?" That was reasonable. And she knew he could protect her. He felt her nod. He nodded, too, and held her there for another second. "Alright. Finish packing. I'll, uh, take care of this guy." 

**I will _,_** __Venom corrected him.


	3. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns about Lee's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I intended, but there were secrets and fluff and sex to fit in, so that's just the way it had to be.

"I wasn't always a waitress."

They got back to Eddie's apartment, sat down, had a glass of water, and then endured a few moments of awkward silence before the obvious question came out:  _So what's going on?_

"I, uh,  _graduated_ up to the ever-so-glamorous life of serving you two Chinese food after... prison." 

She'd tried to soften the blow with humor, but Eddie's brows went up at that. Prison? He... hadn't been expecting that. 

"Not very long. I listened and waited to find out exactly what they wanted to hear to get the best plea deal, but it meant giving up a lot of names and a lot of secrets. I thought that it would put him away for a really, really long time, but..." She trailed off. Obviously, she was wrong. She knew she'd have to pay the bill for it eventually, she just didn't think it'd be so soon. 

"Who?"

"Tommaso Black." 

Eddie blinked. And stared. And blinked again. "Wait, you-  _Who?_ Tomma-  _The_ Tommaso Black? You worked for him?" He was sputtering. Lee nodded. She'd done more than work for him, but Eddie was having a hard enough with this on his own. Tommaso was a big name in the underground. He was young, but he was rich, and he pulled a lot of strings. His father was basically a mob boss and Tommaso wasn't far off. "What did you do for him? What did he want with you?"

**He's a dick.** Venom shared Eddie's memories. Eddie had read about this guy. He'd even uncovered a few scandals in relation to him. 

Lee looked back at him for a second. "I hear people's secrets, Eddie." It clicked in his mind then. "I can tell when they're lying, I can hear their passwords, their plans... He'd have me in on meetings. He'd send me out on missions. I did a lot of shady shit." She looked down. She wasn't exactly proud of all of it, but she'd been young and... in love. She never really fit in anywhere, she stuck to the fringe most of the time. She used her abilities to make money for herself, steal things from people. It had been her life. She was trying to be different now, but this wasn't much of a life either. Broke. Waitress. Studio apartment. And now she was on the run. 

"So... you talked. I heard he got locked up." 

"He's out. Bail probably means nothing to his family. And there's a case against him, but he wants me to... earn his trust back by meeting with the lawyers building a case against him, figure out what they've got on him, bring it back to him and his lawyers so they can be ready." Lee shook her head. She really didn't want to do that. "I talked to him on the phone." Her voice broke a bit and Eddie shifted, slightly uncomfortable. He put a hand on her back. His lips were slightly pursed, eyes narrowed. He felt like there was more to all of this. "He said he wasn't mad at me. That he'd have done the same thing and I just had to do this for him, but... I think he's gonna kill me." She wiped under her eyes. "Or... put me somewhere under guard all the time. Like I was. So I can't run away and I just have to... do whatever he says." 

"Well, now he can't. We're not going to let that happen. Obviously." He even shrugged, like it was simple. "You will be safe here." 

**Yes. If he sends men here, they are bad men. We are allowed to eat them.** Eddie sighed at the voice in his head, but he wasn't exactly wrong, so he didn't respond. 

Lee still didn't know if she should stay. She couldn't just... live with Eddie. This was a fling. Things generally didn't go well for her when she tried to get close to someone--that was especially obvious with Tommaso--but it was ridiculously tempting right now. Maybe it was the fact that she'd just spent the better part of two days under the eye of armed guards, but she was feeling like she wanted to be just a little coddled right now. And Eddie was right. They  _could_ protect her. At least for the night. And then they could figure out something in the morning. She nodded, deciding to just go along with this. For now. 

"Can I shower?" she asked. She hadn't really wanted to with those guys watching her. Eddie nodded. 

"Yeah," he says, scratching the back of his head. He maybe wasn't expecting such an easy win. "Take your time. I'll order food."   
  
Lee head to the bathroom after that. She didn't really care what he ordered. Venom usually was in charge of that whole process anyway. He was a demanding parasite, that was for sure. She just peeled out of her clothes. She'd never take it for granted again, not being constantly watched. She took her sweet time. Her bag had come into the bathroom with her. She washed her hair, her body, she relaxed in the warmth. For as long as it was there, at least. It wasn't like these buildings were known for extended periods of hot water. Then, she got out, took some time to towel dry her hair and brush it. It was pretty long, dark, and heavy when it was wet. She wiped under her eyes where mascara was making her look a lot more tired than she was. She  _was_ tired, but not tired enough to have eyes that sullen. She looked down at her bag, considering what she should put on, but changed her mind. Instead, she wrapped a towel around herself, rolling it just above the bust, and left the bathroom, only enough to lean in the doorway. 

Eddie heard the door open and looked up. He looked... straight back down after that, thinking that maybe she was just heading into the bedroom. He didn't need to stare at her in a towel. Then, he realized she wasn't going anywhere and he slowly looked back up. She was staring at him. In a towel. And he had to wonder...

There was a knock on the door. Food was here. He got Pad Thai because he knew it was her favorite. He got up, paid, all rather quickly, and turned back to see that she'd moved to sit on the couch. He held up the bag in his hand, as if she could see through it and know what was in there. When she  _did_ finally see, she smiled. She sat back, legs crossed, and watched the TV, which Eddie kind of awkwardly put on. She set it down after a few minutes, one ankle tapping her foot against air. She seemed to be watching him out of the corner of her eye more than she was watching TV.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said, confusion evident in his voice. "This seems... wrong, somehow." Like he'd be taking advantage of her in some way. She was vulnerable tonight, right? He shouldn't initiate sex. And if she tried, he should make it clear that it was a bad idea, for some reason. 

"This is definitely wrong, somehow," she laughed. "It's a threesome with an alien." She gave him a flat, but amused look. He shrugged a bit. She wasn't wrong. He smirked. 

**Still hungry _._**

"You ate  _two_ guys tonight, you  _tapeworm!_ " Eddie was exasperated. Venom was horribly offended. 

**Take that back.**

_"No_."

"You can finish mine," Lee said, sliding hers toward him on the coffee table. 

"Don't encourage him," Eddie snapped. It was Lee's turn to shrug. She reached up and pulled one corner of the towel free from where she'd tucked it. She looked at Eddie and waited. 

**She is propositioning you for sex, Eddie.**

"I know." 

**I'm just making sure you know.**

"I  _know._ "

**Because you are a loser.**

"Shut up. For ten seconds. Please." Eddie had that look on his face that he did when he sometimes got overwhelmed. Lee could relate. She'd learned to tone things down quite a bit, but Eddie probably never would. It was just Venom and he was loud and persistent. Maybe it helped that he didn't have to pretend around her that there wasn't an alien in his head. She could hear it, too. "Lee, you know, we don't have to, uh..."

"I know," Lee said. "I like to." She smiled, she'd been slowly moving onto his lap throughout this and sat with her hands on his shoulders. To his credit, he was holding out well. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just didn't want to take advantage of anything. He'd been a dick in the past, selfish, and he wasn't eager for a repeat. 

"It's been a... rough couple days for you, are you sure-"

"You saved me," she pointed out. 

"You don't owe me for that," was his immediate reply. He was serious, gazing up at her with those blue and green eyes. He was sincere. Lee's smiled deepened a little bit and she shrugged a shoulder, looking up to the ceiling. 

"Yeah, but... It was pretty hot." She smirked and her voice dropped a bit. Her face got a bit more serious, too, her eyes flicking to his lips. "But if you don't want to-"

"No! No, I was just..." He gulped. "Making sure." The self-control had taken a lot out of him. That would make what was to come even more fun, given it was spent. 

"What a gentleman." She might have been teasing him, but she seemed distracted, leaning in.

He made a sound like he was thinking that over, but he shook his head and went in for the kiss. "Give it a minute," he said, an inch from her lips, and then he engulfed her. She breathed into it, back arching and pressing her bare chest into him. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly and then moved around to the front to take hold of her breasts. They slowly worked up to a massage, slowly but surely, until she was grinding her hips against his jeans. Her hands blindly moved down his body like she couldn't get them off fast enough, but she was hardly making fast work of anything. She was still trying to kiss him, but she had to separate from him, look down so she could work the button and the zipper. With that accomplished, she pushed off his hoodie and his t-shirt in one go, though he was helping her out quite a bit, just as eager himself. 

Lee slid off of his lap and down to the floor, her hands finding the hem of his jeans and boxers and yanking them down. Eddie was already hard and as soon as the hem was pulled past the length, she had it in her hand before it could even spring back against his stomach. She descended on it immediately, lips wrapping around the head and slowly bobbing, going a bit deeper each time, eliciting small groans from Eddie each time. He couldn't keep his hips still. His hands worked their way into her hair. He didn't force anything, but he would massage and grip tighter encouragingly. 

Until he couldn't any longer. He wanted more. He pulled her off of him and she looked up at him, lips a bit red, eyes a bit glazed. He pulled her up to him again, meeting her lips fiercely. He continued to pull her up into his lap but ended up flipping her onto her back and pushing into her. He shuddered, so did she, and he began his slow movements. He kept it slow, wanting to draw this out. Not that it lasted all that long. Things were building quickly. And she read his mind, already starting to turn over as he was thinking about it. 

He pulled out, allowing a little time for readjustment, and then pushed into her once more. He was pounding against the front wall of her pelvis and she braced herself with her forearms on the arms of the couch. Christ, it was incredible. She allowed herself to be just a little more open to his thoughts and maybe a little extra, drowning in his thoughts and sensations as much as her own. She groaned and buried her face into the arm of the couch for a moment. She felt his hand run up her back, to her shoulder, and she pulled up a little bit more. The movements were slow, he shuddered with pleasure and enjoyment and then picked up the speed, his hand shooting back to her hips so he could hold them tightly. As she felt his speed increase even more, and the pressure of the pounding become more intense, she opened herself up to him a bit more, body and mind. And when he came, his thoughts exploding into nothing but pleasure, she did, too. 

Neither realized that they'd been just a little loud until things were quiet again and there was nothing but the sound of their breathing. Lee closed her eyes, exhaustion falling over her like a heavy blanket, and she sank down onto the couch, curled up on her side. Eddie laid down behind her with a heavy sigh of his own and draped his arm over her for a moment before remembering the blanket on the back of the couch. He patted around for it blindly before managing to find it and pulling it over the two of them, trapping in the delicious, heavy heat. 

He dozed like that for awhile, but Raleigh was completely conked out, which he found out when he sat up again a bit later to finish that Pad Thai, thanks to a little nudging from Venom. 

That's when he realized... Venom had kept himself out of that one. 

"Where were you?" Eddie asked casually, though there was a slight air of suspicion. 

**We like her,** was his sly, drawn out reply. 

"Yeah?" Eddie said, glancing down. Lee was still out for the count. "And? Never stopped you before." 

**_You_ like her. Like,  _Anne_  like her. **

Eddie's lips pursed at that. He wasn't denying it. He just didn't know if he was really prepared to give up on Annie. He loved her. He'd planned on marrying her. This didn't really change anything, did it? Could he have something like that again? With Lee? He didn't know and it felt too strange to try and think about. He didn't think about it, not really, not with Lee around and Venom in his head. It was a bit awkward to try and think about with them around. It was hard to sort out his own feelings with an audience. 

**Hmm.** Venom gave a little annoyed grunt at Eddie's lack of reply.

Eddie gave one of his own. "Hmm."  _That'll teach him._ "Anyway, whoever has got her under their thumb, we gotta get 'em to back off." 

**Mmm. Yes. Bad guys.**

"Definitely," Eddie said, then he turned back to Lee, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go to bed." He realized that she probably hadn't had decent shut eye the last couple of days with those guys in her apartment. She needed a proper bed and she needed to sleep in. For awhile. It took some coaxing, but he did end up getting her on her feet, guiding her into the bedroom, blanket and all, and then piling more on top. He was the last addition, wrapping around her and falling into a deep sleep himself. 


End file.
